wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Shisui no Mikoto
Shisui no Mikoto (酒々井の美琴) is the Descendant of Shisui Uchiha and a Father Shisui Gekko. Appearance Shisui is a fair-skinned man with short, unkempt, dark-coloured hair and a relatively broad nose and well-defined eyelashes, that were turns upwards at each end. He wore the standard attire of the Uchiha clan which includes a high-collared, dark-coloured outfit along with a tantō strapped to the right side of the back of his shoulder. He also wore what appeared to be a harness for his tantō which ran across his chest and fastened over both his shoulders. During his time in the regular forces, Shisui donned the standard Konoha-nin uniform. Personality Although Shisui was devoted to his clan, he was even more devoted to the well being of his village, a trait his own clan is apparently ignorant of. His devotion to his village was so strong that he never fell victim to the Curse of Hatred when awakening his Sharingan or even his Mangekyō Sharingan. He even went as far as to attempt to put his clan under a genjutsu in order to stop Eggman's Invasion. Abilities His abilities made him a high-ranking ninja and captain of his own squad. Physical Prowess He had earned the nickname of "Shisui of the Body Flicker" as he had great mastery of the Body Flicker Technique. Shisui would often make practical uses of the Body Flicker Technique to fade out of sight, leaving no trace of either his presence or his destination. He often made use of this to signal private meetings with Boku Uchiha whenever he was with company. In battle, his speed was shown able to seamlessly dodge barrages of projectiles from his enemy and likewise outpace them. He was also a proficient taijutsu user, able to defeat Itachi in several sparring matches. Ninjutsu Shisui was able to summon a armada of battleships to aid him in battle. He was able to master three basic natures Lightning, Fire and Wind) along with the Yin Release. He is very skilled with using fire techniques such as the rite of passage Great Fireball Technique. He also wielded a tantō which he was presumably adept at using. Dōjutsu Sharingan Like many members of his clan, Shisui was a wielder of the Sharingan. His mastery of the Sharingan rivalled that of Itachi's, both being highly praised for their noticeably high skill and sheer power in its usage. Mangekyō Sharingan hisui was one of the few members in the clan's history that was able to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan. Its design is a four-point pinwheel and it granted him access to a powerful genjutsu technique, a unique genjutsu noted to be of the highest calibre, Kotoamatsukami. This technique allowed him to enter a person's mind and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things on their own free will; the victim wouldn't even notice they were being manipulated. This technique was so powerful, Shisui believed he could use it to make the entire Uchiha clan abandon the coup d'etat and stop Eggman's Fleet from invading other planets. Family *Shisui Gekko- Son Category:Characters